Sudden Catastrophes
by Me.Iz.Here
Summary: AU. Mora is a peaceful city in the future, where Dirk, Jake, Roxy, and Jane live. But when an unexpected disaster hits, they set out to find their other four friends and meet some new ones along the way. Only they don't know just how dangerous this is.
1. ACT 1: MORA Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Homestuck fic I'm publishing. It takes place in an AU I came up with, so you'll probably be a little confused about things, but most of them will be explained. Anyway, I apologize in advance for the shortness of the chapters and any OOC-ness.**

Sometimes history repeats itself. Sometimes it repeats good things, sometimes bad things. Or, in our case, devastating things. We've all heard the apocalypse theories and that the end of the world is real. We shrug them off and laugh at how outrageous they are. But it isn't always good to think they're lies. Because sometimes, the theories are true. It's happened in the future, trust me. And for those people in the future, it's about to happen again.

* * *

"Janey, why are you studying? We're supposed to be having fun." Roxy lounged on the couch of her living room with her friends. They got together almost every day, whether it be their houses or some random public place.

Jane frowned. "I'm just so stressed about the Entry Tests. Seriously, our future depends on these things."

"Just take a break while we're with our friends, girl. You're smart and I'm sure you'll pass them."

Jane nodded and turned off her reading tablet, setting it aside. She turned to her friends. "So, how you guys doing?"

"Fine," Dirk said, giving his usual one-word answer. He was lying on the floor, arms crossed behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"Is that the best you can do, Dirk?" Jake asked, just getting a shrug in reply.

Roxy sat up. "Hey, did you guys hear about that guy who's spreading the rumors about this whole repeat-of-events thing? Y'know, that all the stuff that led to the Renewal is gonna happen again?"

Dirk sighed. "All that is just bullshit. It's not gonna happen."

Jake shrugged. "You never really know. I mean, it happened before, hadn't it? It's what started this whole city."

"Can we not talk about this?" Jane asked. "Seriously, nothing is happening with Mora and nothing ever will be. They specifically made it so something like those things will never happen again. Besides, it was almost a thousand years ago."

"Exactly," Dirk agreed, "We're all safe. The guy spreading the rumors is crazy anyway. He has no proof."

Roxy nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I heard the city is, like, trying to arrest him or something. He's hiding pretty well though, has his little team of people spreading it around."

"Jade mentioned they're also in Tempa," Jake added. "She and the others are hearing about it a lot."

"Let's change the subject," Dirk said. "When are they gonna get back?"

"Rose said that their class will only be there for a few more days," Roxy answered. "Two, I think."

"Yeah, John said two," Jane added.

"Why didn't we get to go to other cities when we were their age?" Jake asked, mostly to himself. "I would've loved to see what they were like. Especially the capitol."

"Probably just as boring as this place," Dirk said. "I'm glad we didn't go. There would've been nothing to do and the other cities are way too far away."

"Whatever."

The room grew silent. Jane picked her reading tablet back up and continued studying, ignoring Roxy's protests. She honestly loved learning things, but was constantly stressed due to the amount of work they got. Currently she was reviewing the history of the Cities. 982 years before, a catastrophic chain of events happened for no known reason. Or, perhaps, they refused to let the reasons be known. Most of the world was wiped out from various things such as sickness, acid rain, fires, lack of food and water, animals, et cetera. A few people joined together and tried to help civilization get back on its feet. It took years but eventually, everything turned out better than expected. Different cities started forming, circling the first and capitol city, Tempa.

Roxy eventually broke the silence. "Oh yeah, and another thing? I was walking around the Labs, y'know, because of me wanting to be a Scientist and stuff. Anyway, I overheard some people talking about dangerous experiments or something."

Jake looked back at Roxy. "Really? Like what?"

"Dunno. Just dangerous experiments in general I guess? The people seemed really shaken up about it. Like they wanted it to stop."

Dirk sat up. "But Scientists are always okay with experiments that they're doing."

"I guess maybe it should be something to worry about."

Jane looked up from her reading tablet. "Can we stop with all this talk about bad things or whatever? It's stressing me out even more."

"I thought you didn't believe any of this stuff, Jane," Jake said.

"It still makes me uncomfortable."

"Fine, fine."

"Anyway," Roxy said, "What do you guys think of that hot guy in some of our classes?"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short. I just tend to go with shorter chapters a lot. Feel free to give me any constructive criticism, just no flames, please. My Tumblr is me-iz-here, so if you have any questions about this AU, feel free to ask. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Is it interesting at all, or just the same?" Dirk asked his younger cousin through the video chat screen. He continued tinkering with pieces of metal and wire like he always did.

"It's a little different, I guess," Dave answered. "More people, nicer places. They've taken us on tours of the Capitol Hall or whatever it's called and stuff."

"Is it even any fun?"

"Pretty boring most of the time. History, stuff we already know. Rose loves it, though. John also thinks it's boring but still thinks it's worth it. Jade, well, she gets distracted no matter what we do."

Dirk nodded. "Jake also tends to have a short attention span. I can see the genetic relation there." He paused. "Hey, so what of that group spreading the rumors?"

"Seriously? I thought you said all of that apocalypse stuff was bullshit."

"It is. But certain people I talk to are still curious about it."

Dave shrugged. "There are less of them than there were when we first got here. I guess the police are finally doing something to stop them."

"Thankfully. We don't need any more people freaking out over lies."

"Exactly."

"Hey, did Roxy tell you about that whole thing in the Labs? Or maybe you heard it from Rose who heard it from Roxy. Whatever."

"No…What about it?"

"Roxy was exploring the Labs the other day and overheard something about dangerous experiments? I dunno, said she didn't hear any details. But she said some of the scientists were genuinely worried."

"Damn. Must be some serious shit, then."

"Most likely."

Just then, Rose came on the screen and shoved Dave to the side so she could fit. "Roxy told me about it. I wouldn't worry, though. The people in the Labs have good judgment and won't let anything bad happen."

"So much faith in the society you got there, Rose," Dirk said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, we should forget about it and stop getting our noses in the society's business. Okay?"

"Whatever," Dirk said. "I'm not even worried about it, some of the others are."

Dave shrugged. "Seems pretty weird to me, honestly. But I'm with sis on this one. Let's just let it go."

"Okay." Dirk saw a chat notification pop up on his screen. "Speaking of Roxy, she's pestering me now. I should probably go."

"Go ahead," Rose said. "We should also get going. John and Jade wanted us to go somewhere."

"'Kay. Later." Dirk closed the video chat window and answered Roxy.

**tipsyGnostalgic** **[TG]** **began pestering timaeusTestified** **[TT]** **at 9:37**

**TG: hey dirk**

**TG: diiiiiiiirk**

**TG: hey ansewr me**

**TT: Sorry, I was talking to Dave and Rose.**

**TG: about what?**

**TT: The stuff we were talking about yesterday.**

**TG: ohh the thing wiht the labs and runots?**

**TG: *rumors**

**TT: Yeah, mostly about the Labs.**

**TT: Rose said we shouldn't worry about anything.**

**TG: well im still worrying so**

**TT: When I think about it, I guess we shouldn't make it this big a deal.**

**TG: well trust me**

**TG: when you find out what I fuond out**

**TG: ur gonna be worrying**

**TT: What did you find out?**

**TG: group video chat w/ the jake n jane**

**TG: i will tell u then**

**TT: Okay…**

**TT: See you there I guess.**

**timaeusTestified** **[T****T****]** **ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic** **[TG]**

Dirk went back to the video chat and answered the call from Roxy. She already had Jane and Jake on; damn, that was fast.

"So, Roxy," Dirk said, "What did you want to tell us?"

"Okay, so," Roxy started, "I was in the Labs again and said I was taking another tour. But I was really just sneaking around and spying on people."

"Um, you know you could get arrested for that, right?" Jake asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"Only if I got caught. Anyway, I overheard more stuff and actually saw some papers. Turns out, they're working on some new weapons or something like that. Also genetically modifying animals to be, like, deadlier, maybe? I dunno, it's still a little fuzzy. I'm just wondering what they're planning."

Jane looked confused. "Weapons? What would they need those for?"

"Yeah, it's not like we're gonna need them for anything," Dirk added. "The society's been generally peaceful since the day it began."

Roxy shrugged. "Again, I don't know. I'm just kinda scared."

"This is definitely something to keep in mind," Jake said. "And something we should make sure stays a secret."

"Yeah," Dirk said. "Good thing they stopped monitoring conversations a while ago."

"If they did monitor conversations, we'd all be in trouble by now," Roxy laughed. But she quickly regained her serious composure. "Anyway, I just thought I should let you guys know. This is some pretty important shit."

"We have plenty of time to figure this out later," Dirk said.

"Guys, can't we just let this go?" Jane pleaded. "I mean, I get that it's weird and stuff, but it's not our responsibility to get our noses into it."

"Come on, Jane," Jake said, "You love all this figuring-out stuff or whatever."

"I do, but not if it's a violation of the rules and laws!"

"Guys, just calm down," Dirk interrupted. "We'll talk tomorrow. Lights out is in ten minutes."

Roxy nodded. "Okay. Later then, guys."

They all exchanged good nights and signed off.

**A/N: Here's some random stuff on the AU that I typed out quickly: me-iz-here. tumblr. com/post/ 23075215592/ random-morastuck-au-shit  
And I'm gonna try to have more on the AU in the "morastuck" tag**


End file.
